El mismo camino
by eme-ele
Summary: Juvia le pide a Gray que averigüe qué le sucede a su hijo, pues lo ha visto más decaído que de costumbre. Gray se dará cuenta de que el parecido y el paralelismo entre padres e hijos pueden llegar a ser asombrosos. [One-shot] Imagen de portada: rchella.


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**-El mismo camino-**

* * *

Gray atravesaba la ciudad de Magnolia de camino a casa con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Iba andando con paso firme pero tranquilo, mirando hacia el cielo y observando cómo cada vez se oscurecía más.

Aquel color gris con el que se había pintado el cielo no era presagio de una tormenta causada por la naturaleza. Él lo sabía. Podía distinguir perfectamente la lluvia que se producía de forma natural de la que se producía porque algo inquietaba a Juvia. No sabía exactamente cuál era el elemento que lo ayudaba a diferenciarlo: el tono de gris, el aire que soplaba mientras las nubes acechaban la ciudad o el olor a tierra mojada. Tal vez era un conjunto de todo.

Aunque él había sido el que había alejado a la maga de agua de la lluvia constante, no podía impedir que, de vez en cuando, sus emociones interfirieran en la climatología de la ciudad. Pero no solo se producía la lluvia cuando ella estaba triste, sino también cuando estaba nerviosa, angustiada o excesivamente feliz.

Gray recordaba que los mejores momentos de su vida habían sido debajo de la lluvia: la primera vez que besó a la que ahora era su esposa, cuando ella le comunicó que estaba embarazada de Storm –más provocado por los nervios por la reacción de él que por otra cosa–, incluso sus hijos nacieron en un día de copiosa lluvia.

Claro que también podía ser que ese sentimiento no afligiese a Juvia, sino a su hijo mayor, Storm. Había heredado la magia de agua de su madre y, si el cielo se volvía gris, también podía ser porque algo no anduviera bien con él.

El mago de hielo llegó por fin a su destino: su hogar, aquel que compartía con Juvia, su hijo mayor y su hija desde hacía años.

Nada más entrar en la casa, una pequeña figura se le abrazó a la pierna derecha.

–¡Papi! –saludó Yuki con una sonrisa de felicidad plena en el rostro–. Te he echado de menos.

Hacía cinco años que Juvia y Gray habían sido padres de nuevo y esta vez de una niña con el pelo del color de la noche y los ojos grandes y azules de su madre. Con el paso de los años, se convirtió en alguien muy enérgica, que siempre estaba feliz y que adoraba a su madre y a su padre, claro, pero que tenía un vínculo especial con Gray. Para el hombre, era casi como una Juvia en miniatura con el pelo negro, porque también había heredado los celos que su madre mostraba en su juventud y hasta la había escuchado llamar «rival de amor» a otros niños del gremio o incluso a su hermano mayor. Pero, eso sí, Gray estaba dispuesto a que tuviera algo de él, así que le estaba enseñando a usar magia de creación de hielo.

–Ey, pequeñaja –la alzó para sostenerla entre sus brazos y le depositó un pequeño beso en la sien–, ¿has cuidado a mamá y a Storm en mi ausencia?

–¡Sí! –exclamó la niña con decisión abrazando el cuello de su padre–. ¿Vamos a jugar, papi?

Yuki sabía bien convencer a Gray para que hiciera lo que ella quisiera, pero aquella vez no le funcionó, puesto que el mago necesitaba resolver otros asuntos antes.

–Iré después, ¿vale? –la pequeña puso cara de decepción por el rechazo de su padre–. Ahora necesito hablar con mamá, pero luego jugaré contigo todo el tiempo que quieras.

–¿Lo prometes?

–Claro –ante la respuesta, la mirada azul de Yuki se iluminó–. ¿Sabes dónde está?

–¿Mamá? –Gray asintió–. En la cocina.

El mago de hielo posó a su hija en el suelo y le acarició la cabeza suavemente. Luego, la vio alejándose hacia su cuarto y él se dirigió hacia donde le había dicho que se encontraba su esposa.

Entró en la cocina y vio a Juvia de espaldas, cortando algo para echarlo en una cazuela puesta en el fuego. Se acercó a ella por detrás, le apartó el pelo hacia un lado para dejar su cuello a la vista y le besó la blanca piel expuesta pausadamente. Ella se estremeció, como siempre le pasaba con Gray. Daba igual cuántos años llevaran juntos, él siempre le provocaría aquellas reacciones de adolescente eternamente enamorada y que suspira sin parar pensando en el chico que le gusta.

–¿Puedo hacer algo para que el tiempo ahí afuera mejore? –susurró Gray en el oído de Juvia después de besarla.

Ella casi se derritió al oír algo así y con aquel tono de voz tan sensual que la volvía loca. Pero no era momento de eso. Gray había supuesto que era ella la que provocaba el cielo encapotado en la ciudad, pero se había equivocado. Y, como era algo importante, decidió pararlo, aunque en realidad deseara lo contrario.

–No es Juvia. Es Storm-chan –le dijo ella dándose la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos–. ¿Podrías hablar con él para saber qué le pasa? Lleva así desde que volvió del gremio ayer.

Era cierto. Storm era un chico algo taciturno y serio, pero había notado que, desde el día anterior, estaba más apático que de costumbre. Y encima ahora el tiempo había apoyado ese hecho.

Gray suspiró. Siempre que sus hijos tenían un problema solían acudir por ellos mismos a su madre porque sabían que él algunas veces no era muy bueno con las palabras. Pero Storm, a sus diecisiete años, había entrado en la típica fase adolescente en la que decides callarte todo lo que tus hormonas enloquecidas te hacen sentir. Gran error.

–¿Por qué no hablas tú con él? Sabes que estas cosas no se me dan bien…

–Juvia lo ha intentado, pero es inútil –profirió con un gesto de preocupación.

La maga de agua era una madre que se preocupaba por sus hijos constantemente. Hasta el más mínimo rasguño que se hacían jugando o en alguna misión le quitaba el sueño. La relación que su primogénito tenía con ella siempre había sido muy especial –tal vez se debía a que eran ambos usuarios de la misma magia– y le dolía no poder sanar sus heridas, aunque estas fueran emocionales.

–Es que yo tenía otras intenciones… Ya sabes... –dijo Gray y le dio un beso en los labios, esclareciendo cuáles eran esas intenciones. Aunque, claro, ella ya las sospechaba de antemano; lo conocía demasiado bien.

Juvia se separó de él y le dio una mirada severa. Luego, le sonrió pícaramente.

–Los niños están en casa. Además, debes hablar con Storm-chan, Gray-sama –se acercó a él sujetando las solapas de su chaqueta para susurrarle–: Si lo haces, Juvia te recompensará esta noche.

Gray abrió los ojos y su rostro se enrojeció. Sí, a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaban siendo pareja, esos gestos de Juvia lo ponían muy nervioso. Ella le guiñó un ojo, sabiendo que había cumplido con su objetivo. Gray suspiró; esa mujer podía hacer con él lo que quisiera.

–Está bien. ¿Dónde está? –preguntó Gray totalmente derrotado.

–En su habitación –al escuchar la localización de su hijo, Gray se dio la vuelta para marcharse hacia aquel destino, pero se detuvo cuando Juvia lo llamó–. Gray-sama –susurró ella con algo de vergüenza–, gracias.

Él le sonrió con comprensión. Se notaba a leguas que estaba preocupada por Storm, así que intentaría solucionarlo.

Así, el mago de hielo se dirigió hacia la habitación de su hijo mayor sigilosamente. Llamó a la puerta. Esperó, pero nada sucedía. Ni siquiera se dignaba a contestarle. Por tanto, era más grave de lo que parecía. Volvió a tocar, pero la respuesta fue la misma: el silencio más absoluto. Decidió entrar.

–Ey, Storm. ¿Puedo entrar?

–Ya lo has hecho, ¿no? –dijo con tono neutro.

Gray iba a regañarle por usar aquellas palabras y aquel tono con él, pero se calmó. Si empezaba con reproches, no podría indagar sobre la situación y eso haría que Juvia estuviese preocupada y que su hijo continuara con esa actitud durante más tiempo.

El chico estaba tumbado en la cama, dándole la espalda a su padre y con el cuerpo en dirección a la ventana. Comenzó entonces a llover. Era una lluvia fina, aquella en la que parece que no cae agua apenas pero en la que acabas empapado si estás algún rato, por mínimo que sea, debajo de ella.

–El tiempo está fatal.

–Sí… –susurró Storm y suspiró después.

Gray se sentó en la cama, a los pies de su hijo, intentando verle la cara, pero, por la posición de su cuerpo, no podía.

–¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó directamente él, sin rodeos, porque era algo que nunca le había gustado.

–Nada –profirió con aquel tono de antipatía de nuevo Storm.

–Entonces, ¿por qué está lloviendo?

–La lluvia es un proceso natural que se produce por la condensación del agua de los mares y los ríos, que sube hasta acumularse en las nubes. Después…

–Storm, que no soy idiota –interrumpió Gray aquella definición tan perspicaz y burlona de su hijo–. Sabes perfectamente que puedo distinguir tus rabietas de niño malcriado de la lluvia natural –vio el cuerpo del chico tensarse ante aquel comentario. Lo había llamado «niño» y eso era algo que le molestaba profundamente. Su cerebro empezó a trabajar con rapidez para decir algo más amable y que el ambiente se relajase–. Venga, cuéntame. Creo que puedo serte de ayuda.

–No es nada, papá.

Gray bufó algo fastidiado. No lo había conseguido y Juvia seguiría con aquel semblante preocupado hasta que el chico mejorase su humor. Se levantó, dispuesto a marcharse. En ese estado, Storm no le contaría nada y quedarse ahí no tenía mucho sentido. Lo volvería a intentar más tarde.

Storm se quedó pensando algunos segundos en las palabras de su padre. Él no conocía demasiados detalles de los inicios de la relación de Gray y Juvia, pero sí era cierto que en el gremio le habían contado que su madre perseguía a su padre constantemente, buscando estrechar los lazos entre ellos, mientras a él parecía no importarle. Parecía. Y también sabía que todos se sorprendieron cuando de repente formalizaron su relación. Es decir, todos los integrantes del gremio sabían lo que sucedía entre esos dos, pero Gray nunca lo había confirmado y que lo hicieran de un día para otro los pilló a todos por sorpresa. De ahí en adelante, todo fue rodado: se casaron pronto, se fueron a vivir juntos y él nació. Tal vez, sí que podía ayudarle.

–Papá –lo llamó justo antes de que Gray saliera de la habitación, sentándose después en la cama y flexionando sus rodillas para atraparlas con sus manos. El mago de hielo se volteó y se sentó de nuevo en la cama, acompañando a su hijo–, ¿cómo sabes que eres la persona adecuada para alguien?

Gray se quedó muy sorprendido por una pregunta como aquella. No sabía si iba a ser capaz de contestarla. Era curioso porque él hacía años que se había hecho esa misma pregunta, cuando aún no se había atrevido a dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos hacia Juvia.

–Esas cosas no se saben –espetó él y su hijo le dedicó una mirada de hastío que dirigió hacia el suelo. ¿Así iba a ayudarle?–. Aunque, supongo que, si alguien te elige, es porque esa persona siente que eres capaz de protegerla –finalizó Gray y el chico lo miró a los ojos, algo que no había hecho hasta entonces.

Había visto un rayito de luz debido a las palabras de su padre, pero, pronto, la oscuridad de sus pensamientos volvió a deprimirlo. Apartó la vista de Gray y se miró las manos.

–¿Y si eso no es suficiente? –musitó.

Gray no sabía cómo demonios contestar a eso. No sin un contexto determinado. Por eso, decidió indagar aún más.

–¿Qué es lo que pasa, Storm?

–Yo… –susurró el chico y se llevó una de sus manos hasta el labio inferior para acariciárselo–. Ayer Nashi me besó –Gray casi se cayó de la cama al oír eso–, pero yo la alejé –dijo, recordando cómo había sucedido todo.

* * *

_Storm salía del gremio con dirección a su casa. Iba a comenzar a llover en breves. A su vez, al ver que el chico se iba, Nashi, la hija de Lucy y Natsu, fue detrás de él. Porque ese era el día; el día en el que le confesaría lo que ella sentía por él. Storm era un chico muy callado y que no expresaba sus sentimientos a menudo, pero ella lo sabía a ciencia cierta: él se sentía igual. Lo podía leer perfectamente en los ademanes que le dirigía cuando hablaban, cuando ella se acercaba más de la cuenta con ese descaro heredado de sus padres o cuando se quedaban solos._

–_¡Storm! –lo llamó y él se detuvo–. Espera, Storm. Quería decirte algo._

_La chica se acercó con paso apresurado y él la miró con expectación. Nashi se quedó paralizada, sin saber qué palabras escoger para expresar lo que sentía por el chico de la lluvia. Estaba más que nerviosa, pero como ella era alguien más de actuar que de hablar, se acercó a Storm mucho más que en otras ocasiones y posó sus labios sobre los de él de forma algo torpe._

_De golpe, comenzó a llover. Storm tenía los ojos muy abiertos y no se movía ni un centímetro. ¿Por qué hacía eso justo en ese momento? Él no estaba preparado para algo así. El miedo se coló en su alma y la apartó bruscamente porque aquel beso era algo que no se esperaba._

–_¿Qué haces? –le espetó groseramente._

–_¿Qué pasa? Es que… ¿no te gusto?_

_Él se quedó callado y se volteó para irse a su casa. Nashi se había quedado sin palabras. Preveía algunas reacciones por parte del chico, pero no aquella tan brusca. Sabía que le gustaba, que se gustaban. Entonces, ¿por qué tenía que actuar así? La ira se apoderó de todo su ser y estalló. Fue corriendo hacia él y le plantó cara._

–_Claro que te gusto, lo que pasa es que eres un cobarde que no es capaz de admitir lo que siente –le dijo con desprecio y las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro, mojándolo aún más que la lluvia que lo bañaba todo._

_Nashi se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo mientras él miraba su silueta alejándose con velocidad. Sin duda alguna, no estaba preparado para algo así, pero sabía que se había equivocado y que aquel error no sería fácil de subsanar._

* * *

–Me dijo que era un cobarde y se fue –continuó el chico ante la mirada atenta de su padre–. Creo que lleva razón. No soy adecuado para alguien tan increíble como ella –dijo y luego, al darse cuenta de las palabras proferidas, se sonrojó–. Tal vez estaría mejor con alguien como Yajeh, que tiene magia más espectacular y es mucho más extrovertido y abierto que yo. Él sí que es capaz de expresar lo que siente –la última frase la había dicho con un tono muy bajo, casi imperceptible, pero Gray llegó a oírla.

Era cierto. Para nadie era un secreto que el hijo de Levy y Gajeel tenía fuertes sentimientos por Nashi. Gray comprendió que él se sentía alguien inferior al Dragon Slayer de pelo azul, debido a la baja autoestima que tenía desde siempre, y por eso era incapaz de reconocer lo que ella le hacía sentir: porque no creía merecerla. Gray conocía muy bien a su hijo porque, básicamente, el carácter del chico era muy parecido al suyo. Pero, antes de entrar en el núcleo del asunto, debía reprender a Storm por algo que no le había hecho gracia y con lo que no estaba de acuerdo.

–Eh, no digas que tu magia es peor que la de Yajeh. Si tu madre se entera, se pondrá muy triste, ¿no crees? –preguntó con un tono severo fingido, bromeando para cortar la tensión.

El chico sonrió levemente, pero pronto volvió a componer su semblante triste, aquel que lo había acompañado desde el día anterior.

–A ver, ¿tú qué sientes por ella? –preguntó Gray sin titubeos, yendo directo al meollo de la cuestión.

–Yo… siento que ella es alguien especial para mí.

El mago de hielo abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. Esa frase era la que él mismo le había dicho a Juvina, aquella doble de su esposa que se encontró mientras realizaba la misión de los cien años.

Aquella fue la primera vez que admitió en voz alta que estaba enamorado de Juvia, aunque no con esas palabras exactamente. Y, ahora, se repetía la historia. Él conocía bien esa sensación, la de pensar que no era bastante bueno para alguien. Después de un tiempo, se dio cuenta de que, en cierto modo, eso era una estupidez y de que a veces nos asustamos y nos paralizamos cuando nos damos cuenta de que hemos alcanzado la felicidad.

Gray nunca se había sentido como cuando Juvia estaba cerca de él y eso era algo que le asustaba y por eso la alejaba. Y a Storm le estaba pasando algo totalmente similar.

–Entonces, no querrás que Yajeh esté con ella, ¿no? –le cuestionó Gray mientras sonreía.

–¡Claro que no! –dijo el chico muy seguro–. Pero, tal vez sea lo mejor.

Al oír las palabras de su hijo, Gray recordó cómo se sentía cuando veía a Juvia con Lyon. La sangre le ardía y, en más de una ocasión, también pensó que el mago de Lamia Scale era alguien más adecuado para Juvia que él. Suerte que no la dejó escapar.

–Entonces, ve a por ella. Si te ha elegido a ti y no a otro es por algo –Storm le sonrió genuinamente, como no había hecho en toda la conversación–. Aunque eso me convierta en familia directa del cabeza chamuscada… –susurró Gray, aunque ese comentario había sido más un pensamiento en voz alta que una frase dirigida a su hijo.

Gray se levantó dispuesto a marcharse para dejar al chico el tiempo de reflexión que tanto necesitaba después de aquella charla. Sin embargo, él volvió a llamarlo.

–Papá, gracias.

–Ve a que te vea tu madre, está preocupada –dijo sonriendo y saliendo por la puerta de la habitación.

Gray se encaminó hacia la cocina en busca de su esposa. En el trayecto no paraba de pensar que era increíble el parecido que pueden llegar a tener los padres con sus hijos y lo caprichoso que es el destino por propiciar situaciones paralelas. La suerte que tenía Storm –y que él no tuvo– era que tenía a alguien que ya había recorrido el mismo camino y que le podía aconsejar. Así, evitaría que cometiese los mismos errores. Porque él muchas veces se arrepentía de no haber sabido lidiar antes con sus sentimientos, haberlos aceptado y haberlos exteriorizado.

–Solucionado –dijo Gray orgulloso cuando llegó a su destino y se encontró con Juvia.

–¿En serio? –preguntó Juvia y él asintió–. ¿Qué le pasaba a Storm-chan?

–Eso no te lo puedo contar, es un secreto –Juvia infló las mejillas como respuesta. Quería saber lo que atormentaba tanto a su hijo.

Gray se acercó a ella y le besó la frente. Era adorable cuando se enfadaba. Ella, al sentir su calor, lo abrazó.

–Gracias, Gray-sama.

–No. Gracias a ti. Siempre a ti, Juvia –dijo mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos con fuerza y ternura.

Gracias a ella por convertirlo en un mejor hombre. Gracias a ella por darle la familia que siempre había anhelado. Gracias a ella por cambiarle la vida.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Mis deseos más profundos se cumplirán el día en el que el hijo de Juvia y Gray aparezca en el manga, en un anime, un _spin-off_ o lo que sea. ¡Me da tanta ternura! Porque encuentro que es la mezcla perfecta de sus padres.

Siempre he pensado que, en el fondo y a pesar de todo lo que estamos viendo en _Fairy Tail: 100 years quest_, Gray se arrepiente de no haber reconocido antes que amaba a Juvia. Y me pareció curioso que a su hijo, por sus personalidades parecidas (imagino), le pasara lo mismo. Y aquí está.

En este fic, Gray y Juvia tienen dos hijos: Storm, del que he tomado el nombre de otros fics que he leído, y una niña, Yuki. La he llamado así porque _yuki_ significa en japonés 'nieve' y los momentos más relevantes de la relación de Gray y Juvia han tenido lugar bajo la nieve: el aniversario de los 413 días, el doble suicidio en la batalla contra Invel y, el más importante y significativo para mí, el del final de Tartaros cuando Juvia le dice a Gray que cree que no merece seguir queriéndolo porque ha matado a su padre y él se le abraza al pecho entre lágrimas. Es sencillamente perfecto y precioso, mi momento favorito de ellos sin duda alguna.

Bueno, me despido ya. Espero que lo disfrutéis y muchas gracias por leer.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
